A Different Side of the Nightmare's
by death-angel-17
Summary: Okay! Got this Chapter up, Finialy! So, please read and review! I hope you all Like it! I might not get the next chapter up for a while because lately I havn't been in the mood to write on this story. Sorry!
1. Camp Crystal Lake

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I see everyone do this so, I Do not own any Nightmare on Elm Street's 

Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

Chapter 1 - _Camp Crystal Lake _

Ever since I could remember, the adults here where all ways curious about our dreams that us kids had. I'm Carter Maison. I'm 17 and I have lived in Springwood my whole life. We just bought a new house too. 1428 Elm Street. Oh its so beautiful! But the neighbors were acting kind of strange when they found out there was a teenager moving in. My mom told me that the people who lived here before where old people. So they haven't seen any kids on this block in a long time. I wonder why. Anyways, my mom is a school teacher at Springwood Junior High. My dad, he buys property for his company. They bought us this house as a bonus for my dad. Him and his boss are close. He is sending us to go check out some property they just bought. A camp from what I hear. Dad wants me and mom to go with him. I really don't want to but he said I can bring Adri and Terry. They are my best friends. The drive here was long. It was cloudy all day. It started to rain when we got here. I think it's a dump. It looks like it's a home of a homicidal killer! Some of the doors where hacked off and the windows where shattered or missing.

****

"Camp Crystal Lake?" Terry said and looking at the lake. "Right." 

"Looks like we are going to have to stay the night, at least till the storm passes." Mom said.

"And it was suppose to be a sunny day too." Dad said with a sigh. 

"Well, lets go look for a cabin before it gets really bad." Adri said.

"This place is creepy. I wonder what happened here." Terry said.

__

We found a cabin. It looked like a living room, but all the furnisher was out of place. It was all pushed against one wall.

"Well, this is the best one so far. I say we just stay here." Adri said. "What's wrong Carter, you haven't said anything since we got here."

"Nothing. I just don't like it here. That's all." I said.

"OH, Look! I found games!" Terry said going through all the old things in the room. 

"At least we wont be bored." Adri said.

__

It got dark quickly. Not too long after the sun set we got a banging on the door. Terry jumped up to it and answered it.

"Matt! What are you doing here?!" Terry said and let him, Nick and Bryan in.

"Had to come see you." Matt answered.

"What did you follow us?" Adri said.

"Well, yeah. How else do you think we got here. This place is in no man's land." Matt said.

"You came all this way to see me? How sweet!" Terry said.

"Yeah babe." Matt said sarcastically. 

"Come here Matt, Lets go play!" Terry said and they went to a room that was in the back.

"Yeah, go figure." Adri said rolling her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Nick said. 

"Hey go take Adri and see if there is anything to eat." Bryan said quickly after Nick.

__

Oh god! I don't want to be left alone with Bryan.

"Be back in a few, okay Carter?" Adri asked.

"Yeah," _Sure you would._

"So, Carter? What about you and me getting together? There's Terry and Matt, and Adri and Nick. You and me would complete it." Bryan said.

__

He did not just say that. How corny! 

"No Bryan! We're just………friends. Don't you understand it? I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh, okay. Just friends then." Bryan said kind of sad.

__

We sat their in silence till Adri and Nick came back.

"No luck with food. Nothing here but 20 year old cans." Nick said.

"So, how about that game?" Adri said.

__

We sat and started a game of Monopoly. Then a lightning bolt hit a tree. At least that's what it sounded like. Either that or it was something solid like a person. The game lasted till about 2:15 when Bryan gave up because he was losing to Adri. She's really good that this game. That's when Matt came out of the back room. We all could tell what he was doing, Terry. They left not long after that. So me and Adri went to bed.

"Carter? Girls! Time to go!" Mom yelled. 

__

We slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Terry was the first up and dressed. 

"Hey, do you think that lightning bolt hit somewhere around here?" I asked.

"Might of." Adri said.

"Come on you two!" Terry yelled.

__

It felt different when we left. A bit darker. But it was sunny out. I have this strange felling that someone is following us. But I ignored it. It felt good to be home again! But that felt different too. And I couldn't ignore it any more.


	2. Class Massacer

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I Do not own any Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

Chapter 2- _Class Massacre!_

__

I keep having this weird feeling something bad is here. That dark feeling. I have been watching the news lately and there has been a lot of deaths happening. They were murdered! Something weird about it is they are all teenagers. Real party goers too. I think that bad feeling has something to do with that. 

"Carter, what are you still doing up? You have school tomorrow! Go to bed!" Mom said.

"Okay mom!"_ Sleep, how can anybody sleep when we are dieing. I got in bed and tossed and turned for a while. When I opened my eyes to get comfortable, I knew something was wrong. I wasn't at home. I sat up, looking around the room. It was dark and dusty. Only a little light came through. But it was red and creepy. I noticed something as I walked around, this was my house. But it as like…….a dark version of it. I could hear behind me something scraping across the walls. Kind of like…………….claws. This place is so confusing. Every turn leads to another hall with more ways to go. I think I got lost. But I was lost to start off with. I came to a dead end. After all of the turns I made. When I turned around to go back this man was standing down the hall. Someone was following me. He had his right hand tucked behind him, so it seemed. Then he showed that their was a glove on his hand with four blades on each finger. He extended his arm to that wall and scraped it against it as he walked towered me. He had an evil laugh. I wanted to run but I couldn't. It was like I have no control of my body. Thoughts started to run through my mind, I think they were of him. He pushed me against the wall, looking into my eyes deeply. His skin, It was badly burned and his blades had blood stains on them. Was he going to kill me? It sure felt like it. I'm so scared._

"Hello, Carter. Do you know who I am?" He asked me.

__

I have no idea who this man is, or was.

****

"I don't blame you. It's those damn adults! They keep hiding me. But I wont let them!"

__

Somehow I found the courage to ask him, **"Who are you?"**

"HA! Who am I? Ask around Carter, ask about the Springwood Slasher!" He told me.

"How do you know my name?" _I was scared to find out how he knew me._

"I know all my children! But you aren't my child, anymore. I have more need for you!" He whispered.

__

I don't understand! Why dose he "need" me? He slowly came face to face with me, and kissed me! Fear ran through my body! Burning my insides. But it was painless. 

****

"Carter! Wake up! Your going to be late!" Mom echoed through the house.

__

I sat up frightened. Was that real? It was a dream, but it felt so real. I glanced at the clock. It read 7:38 a.m. Crap, school starts in 22 minutes. I hurried to get dress and get to school. 

****

"Class, today we have a quiz! I hope all of you studied!" Ms. Water said.

__

The whole class groaned. I didn't feel like taking a quiz. I was too tired. Before the test I over herd some kids talking. They said there was another killing. But this one was different. They said he was killed in his sleep. Cut open by four razor sharp claws. Was it that same man from my dream. Boy do I hope not. I don't want to die!

****

"Okay class you may start as soon as you get the test. It's all multiple choice. Take your time and you should do fine. When you finish just sit and do something quietly or put you head down." She passed out the quiz as she talked.

__

This can't be that hard. Oh, wow this is petty easy! Look, I'm all done. And even time to spare! I think I will just rest my head. I was lessening to all the pencils on the paper. The sound slowly faded. The something came busting through the wall behind me! I rolled to the middle of the room. I could hear all the kids getting up running to the other side of the room. I don't know what happened before I got up. I herd the teacher scream, then the students. A huge shadow came over me. I herd one kid trying to open the door. But I guess it wouldn't open. I felt blood coming up my throat from getting hit. I leaned over and coughed it up. I looked at the huge man standing over me. He is so tall. A white hockey mask, dirty clothes like he has been dead and in a grave for a long time and he was holding a huge mershdei. I froze in fear. He raised his mershdei in the air. He is going to kill me! I covered my head with my arms when I saw him swing his arm down to hit me. But nothing happened. I looked up at him. He tried again, but stopped before it hit me. It was like he couldn't kill me! I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I could tell he was frustrated. He looked around the class. The kid at the door started to hit and kick the door trying to get it open. The man walked over to the class. I could tell the class was frightened. They couldn't even scream. Then a few other kids ran over to help get the door open. I could see that they were trying their hardest. But nothing could get it open. That's when it got weird. The walls started to bleed. Pouring blood, covering them. A faint evil laugh followed with the blood covered walls. It sounded familiar. Every one backed away from the walls trying not to get to close to the man with man with the mershdei. He walked over to Ray and raised his arm. I couldn't let him kill anyone. So I got up and ran in between them. He put his arm down. He touched my face with his cold, dead hand moving his thumb up and down. I was too scared to move. Then he hit me and killed Ray! I hit the blood covered wall and fell to the ground. The blood had covered the entire room. I jumped up as fast as I could. It even got the attention of that huge guy too. It flowed up and formed a person. It was "him" the guy from my dream! I must be sleeping! I have to be! 

****

"Jason!" He yelled. "Jason Voorhees!"

Jason Voorhees? Hum….Then the man with the glove grabbed me!

****

"Your mine now!" He yelled.

__

I tried to get away from him. But when I did, I got four deep cuts across my arm. I screamed and looked up. The guy with the glove and 'Jason' were gone! I looked at my arm and it was bleeding. Both Ray and the teacher where dead. They tried to open the door and it opened! I walked over to Ray.

****

"Did that really happen?" One kid asked.

"Ray and Ms. Water are dead, what do you think!" Another yelled.

__

Most of the kids had ran out off the room. Some came back with the principal and other school faculty members. My arm hurt. It was covered in blood. My finger tips were dripping in blood. They called the police. It didn't take them long to get here. I over herd the police talking when the paramedics where cleaning my cuts.

****

"Who do you think did this?" One officer asked.

"You know! Its Freddy! He has to be back!" The other whispered.

"Damn, don't this fucker ever die?"

__

One came up to me. I pretended like I didn't hear anything they said.

****

"Can I ask some questions?" One officer asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you know who did this?" He asked.

"One."

"Are you saying there was more than one person here?" He asked kind of shocked.

"Well, yeah. I don't know who one was, but the other, his name it was…….Jason Voorhees!"

"Can you give me a description?" The cop asked me.

"He had a white mask and a huge mershdei. I didn't see his face."

"You said their was two people, right? Describe the other person." He asked me.

"Well, he looked burned."

"Burned? Have you had any nightmares lately?" The cop asked.

"No. Not really. Why dose that have any thing to do with it? All the kids remember everything! If I was sleeping they wouldn't have remembered it!"

"Ms, you need to clam down!" The paramedic said.

"Lets say I did, what would you say?" _Man this guy is pissing me off! Just say it!_

"I'm not authorized to tell you that information." He said really snobby.

"All students please wait in the teacher's meeting room for further questioning!" The principal said to my class. "Carter your mother is on her way to come get you. Just stay here."

The class bell rang.

Just stay here? What's going on? Who's Jason? And that guy the cops where talking about, Freddy. I have questions, but I don't think I want to know the answers!

****

"Carter! Are you okay?" Mom yelled.

"Yeah mom."

"Lets go home, your father is worried sick!"

__

Yeah, home sounded good, yet I was kind of scared to go home.


	3. The Truth Comes Out!

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I Do not own any Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

****

Chapter 3- The Truth Comes Out!

__

I'm kind of scared to be home. Who ever Freddy is, he's here. I know it.

****

"Carter!?" My dad said drunk.

"I thought you quit drinking?"

"Ah, what dose it matter! He's back, I know it! And he'll get you too!" Dad yelled.

"No! Shut up!" Mom yelled at him.

__

What are they talking about? Jason? Or Freddy?

****

"It's…bout time she should know….." Dad said.

"What is going on?!"

"No! Don't!" Mom yelled. "Not now! I don't want to!"

"Here, Carter." Dad gave me a piece of paper that he got put of the garbage.

__

I read over it. I was so…………shocked. It was an adoption certificate.

****

"NO!" She jumped and grabbed the paper out of my hands. "No." She said crying.

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"We didn't want to be reminded." Mom came out and said.

"About what? Me not being yours? It doesn't matter to me!"

"No, our real daughter. She died when we first moved here." Mom started to cry more. "He got her! While she was sleeping. She told us, but we didn't believe her." 

"HE KILLED HER! AND YOUR PROBLY NEXT! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Dad screamed on the top of him lungs.

"Don't lesion to him!" Mom yelled after him.

"Who?" _I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew who they were talking about._

****

"Is it the Springwood Slasher?"

"How did you know?" _Dad grabbed my arms shaking me._** "Tell ME!"**

"Have you had him in your dreams?" Mom asked.

"……….Yeah. But………..he wont!"

"What makes you think that he wont?" Dad yelled.

"You better not be lying to us!" Mom added.

"He told me himself."

"But why?" Mom asked.

"It's not him! Stop fibbing!" Dad yelled.

"It's not him? Not the man with a red and green sweater, or a glove that is stained with blood? You tell me that is not him! Tell me dad that I'm making it up! He told me you adults where hiding him from us kids!"

"Only to protect you!" Mom cried. "You can't trust him!"

"Who is he? What's his name?" 

"His name? Fred Krueger. Until he died. He was burned alive in an old power plant around here, some where. That is where he took the children from Elm Street and killed them. That's what everyone here tells us. I don't know why though." Mom explained.

"But how did he get in our dreams?"

"The Dream People, from what we hear. Who ever they are." Mom said. "I wasn't too sure myself till he killed Jennet. She was our real daughter. Are you mad?"

"Carter, I'm sorry. We should of told you before." Dad said.

"No, I'm not. Either way, you both are _still_ my parents."


	4. School's Canceled!

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I Do not own any Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

****

Chapter 4- School's Canceled

__

Well after last night and yesterday, the night didn't go much better. I started to watch the news. It was the only thing on that was some what interesting. They reported what happened today. The teacher and Ray. They also said a little about me. Only that I was slightly injured. But that's all. Not too long after they reported that there were more murders. But not at school. It was at a party that they were having tonight. From what they say, it was a tall male in dirty clothes with a white mask. Jason Voorhees. That's who I think of. Nine people died, that's so sad. Why is this all of a sudden happing? What's really going on……………I must of fallen asleep. Because I'm not home. I'm not sure where I am. This place is new. I haven't been here before. It looks like an old boiler room, I guess. I could hear screams from some child. Then this scraping of metal on metal with footsteps running after that. I wanted to see what was going on, so I went to go find them. I ran though this boiler room sweating because of the heat. I found a little girl, trapped in a corner, with Freddy holding her down.

****

"No, let me go!" The little girl screamed. "I want my mommy!"

"Mommy can't save you anymore. They can't stop me this time!" Freddy yelled.

"Fred! That's your name!"

"Carter!? Oh, I wasn't expecting you. I prefer Freddy. Did you come to see what I do?" Freddy asked.

"…..I don't know why I am here. I don't want to BE HERE!"

"Nobody wants to be here. Not you, or this child I was about to kill. Not…" Freddy said.

"Leave her alone! Why do you do this?" I interrupted.

"Why do I kill? Why do I kill…….for the thrill." Freddy answered.

"Then why not me? Why not kill me? I'm just like everyone else."

"But your not! There's one thing that separates you from everyone else." He said.

"And what's that?"

"ME! You will know someday, when I am ready. I will tell you my little secret." 

__

He turned and slathered the little girl. How can he do this? And what secret? I'm so confused. He stood up and came over to me putting his hand on my face.

"I'll give you a hint, Its because Jason wouldn't kill you. And he kills everyone. Sweet Dreams My Dear Carter." 

And he kissed me……..again. I wanted to cry so badly, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to think. I hate to say it, but I liked it. The burring sensation of him. I think that's what he wants. But how am I to be sure. 

****

"Carter! These late nights you can't do anymore! Your going to be late again!" Mom yelled through the house.

__

I sat up straight, hurried and went to school. When I got there, all the adults where acting weird. Really weird. My first hour teacher was telling us not to worry. Yeah right. Then the announcements came on.

****

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND FACLTY MEMBERS, DUE TO RESENTS EVENTS SCHOOL WILL BE CANCLED STARTING IMMITALY! HAVE A NICE DAY!"

__

I walked out and sat at a table outside of my class room. Adri and Terry came over to me.

****

"Hey Carter. Something is really up with the adults. Do you have any idea what could be wrong?" Terry asked.

"…………."

"I really don't want to know. It's nothing. At least I hope so." Adri said.

__

I know what they are hiding. But I don't think I should say. Then again I really want to. I can't keep this in!

****

"I might know. They are hiding someone from us. But they can't. He wont let them."

"What?!" Terry said.

"Who!" Adri asked.

"Um………." _I know I shouldn't say it but…._** "His name. It's Freddy Krueger. Have you herd of him?"**

"Nope." Terry said.

"No, never." Adri said.

__

Then Bryan, Nick, and Matt came over to us.

"Hey girls! Is it sweet! School's canceled!" Nick yelled.

"Loosen up Carter! You look so sad." Bryan said.

__

Maybe I am taking this whole thing too far. **"Okay!"**

"Now what do we do? Since school's out, we have a long time to do whatever!" Terry said.

"Hey! I know! I herd from a buddy about this old place outside of town. They say it is a real haunted house! Lets go see it!" Bryan suggested.

"Sure, why not. How about it Carter?" Adri asked.

"Sure!" _ He's right. I need to relax. So why not go? What could possibly happen? _


	5. Freddy's Plan

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I Do not own any Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

****

Chapter 5- Freddy's Plans

__

So that night we went to this place Bryan told us about. It was a big old power plant. Noting too scary about it. Though for some odd reason I felt like I have been there myself. But I couldn't of. So we walked in. It was cold and a storm had followed us here. It started to rain really badly. The dirt road turned to mud and was near impossible to get out of. So we had to stay.

****

"This sucks!" Terry said.

"Hey I'm sorry! Okay!" Bryan said.

"This isn't that bad." Nick said.

"I hate storms!" Terry said.

"Oh gees Terry, lighten up!" Adri said. "They aren't that bad."

"But I hate thunder." Terry said and a thunder bolt hit the ground off in the distance. "MATT!" Terry screamed and ran over to him.

__

We got a kick out of how scared she was. It was funny.

****

"Just leave her alone!" Matt said.

"Oh, sorry man." Nick said trying not to laugh.

"It's getting really cold in here. We need some heat." 

"I can worm you up Carter." Bryan said with no hesitation.

"That's not what I meant!" _At times I think he over dose it. Boys._

****

"How about a fire? There has to be something we can burn in this old piece of shit." Adri said. 

"Okay, we'll split up. Me and Terry will go together." Matt said.

"I'll go with Car.." Bryan started to say.

"Me and Carter will go." Adri hurried up and said.

"Oh, that leaves you and Nick." _I could tell he was disappointed. I just don't see him like he sees me. So we all went and split up. Even though I don't think this is one of Adri's best ideas. But that don't really matter now. I think we got lost. This place looks a lot smaller than it is. Like a huge maze._

****

"Okay. This place sucks! We're lost! Do you have any idea where we are?" Adri asked me.

"You're the smart one!" _Then we herd footsteps and scraping of metal._

"Not all of…" Adri got cut off.

"Shhh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adri asked.

"Lesion." _It started again. But this time it was a little louder._

****

"Is that what you are talking about? It's just Bryan and Nick trying to scare us." Adri said.

"I don't think so." _But I'm not sleeping, so I don't understand._

"Then who do you think it is?" Adri asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's not them." _Then we herd faint screams._

****

"Come on!" Adri said.

She ran and I followed till the screams where loud. Then we saw this huge guy blocking Nick and Bryan in a corner. 

****

"Jason?!"

"You know who this is?" Adri asked.

__

He turned toward us. Moving his body with his head. It was him who had been walking around, dragging his mershdei on the steel catwalks. I could tell he was looking at me. Even though I couldn't see his eyes. 

****

"Carter, Adri Run!" Bryan yelled.

__

With a quick turn and one swing of his mershdei, he had cut off Bryan's head.. His blood started to spill all over Nick. And he is a bit squeamish around blood. So he didn't handle it too well. Bryan's blood dripped off of his blade. Once again he raised his arm up to kill Nick. Then Adri ran over to him. Nick turned her behind him as Jason threw his arm down. Stabbing and killing Nick but only slightly cutting Adri's arm. **"NO!" **I screamed. I ran over to her holding her cut. I looked up at him, crying. He reached down to me and grabbed me by my throat, dragging me away from Adri. **"Run Adri!"** I got out somehow. She ran away as fast as she could. Every thing started to get blurry and it was getting hard to breathe. I slowly passed out…..I woke up in Freddy's arms. He put a finger to my lips.

****

"Shhh, don't let Jason know. If he finds out, he will kill you. And nobody wants you dead." Freddy said

"Let him know what?" I sat up and asked.

"About this. You are Jason's perfect person. That's why I need you." Freddy somewhat confessed.

"Perfect person? I'm not perfect." 

"To his satisfaction, you are. And it's extremely hard to please him or kill him, that basterd. Believe me, I have tried. I have a plan though, But need you." Freddy said standing up.

"What part do you need me for?"

"The biggest part. You are going to birth a child, my child. Slowly our child will give daddy strength to kill Jason for good." Freddy confessed. 

"A child? But why me? Because Jason wont kill me? I'm too young! I don't want a baby right now!" I yelled and cried.

"Well, he will _IF_ he finds out. Don't let him and he will leave you alone. He will protect you. Unless he finds out." Freddy said.

"But why?"

"I want him dead for good! He has gotten to many of my children. I will be feared more when he is dead. Then no one can stop me." Freddy said.

"no…"_ I don't want to! Then I noticed Freddy look shocked. His eyes grew large. A shadow came over me. I turned around and I had brought Jason into my dream. He threw me across the room and ran to Freddy. I hit the wall and slowly caught a glimpse of Jason going toward Freddy, both with their weapons up. I don't know what happened. I just can't remember. I don't know if I was dreaming or if I were awake. I do remember Adri came back for me. I looked up at her watching them fight. I'm not sure what was going on. Everything seemed so hard to understand. I'm not sure if anything is real or not._

****

"Carter! Are you okay?" Terry asked.

__

I opened my eyes. Terry, Matt, And Adri were sitting on the ground next to me.

"Are you okay!?" Terry asked again.

"Are they dead?" _I wanted to know if Bryan and Nick were really dead, or if Freddy and Jason had killed each other._

****

"Who's dead?" Matt asked.

"Oh, um, Bryan and Nick are." Adri said.

"What about Freddy and Jason?"

"Who?" Terry asked.

"I don't know what happened. You started to wake up and Freddy disappeared and Jason went back, I think, for Bryan and Nick. I don't know." Adri said.

"I want to go home." 

"We were trying to find you. The rain stopped about two hours ago." Terry said.

"Lets go home." Adri said.

"What about Bryan and Nick?" Matt asked.

"We…" Adri began to say.

"We say nothing. We can't let the adults know."

"Why?" Terry asked.

"She's right! Who knows what they will do with us! Just don't say anything!" Adri said

"What if they ask if we have seen them?" Matt asked.

"Just say you haven't seen them since we got out of school. That's all we can say." Adri said.

So much happened last night. I hardly know what to think. I wanted to tell them that it was Jason who killed them. Adri knew, but she said nothing either. Then Freddy, what he said. I don't know if I should believe it, or ignore it. Me have a………baby. A baby, someone who would call me, mommy. What would my parents think? Or my friends? When they find its father is Freddy Krueger! But how? How could he? He lives in my dreams. I wonder if I have a choice?

****

Author's Notes: Well, I did a lot of thinking about putting this chapter up. Still not sure if I like it. So, tell me whether it is good enough to keep it up or to change it!

Death-Angel-17

E-mail: **My_Tayah@yahoo.com**

****

Love to hear from you!


	6. Drop Dead Daddy

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I Do not own any Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

****

Chapter 6- Drop Dead Daddy!

__

That hole day we spent driving home. We were in no hurry. I kept thinking about what Freddy had told me. It was pondering my thoughts all day. I was so confused, yet I understood completely. When I got home mom ran out, so happy to see me.

****

"Oh your alive! Thank god!" Mom said hugging me.

"Mom, I'm okay."

"Adri and Ms. Terry, your mother's think you spent the night over here. They both called asking for you. I didn't want to worry them. So I said you where here." Mom told them.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Maison!" Adri said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Terry said too.

"You both should go home so they don't worry." Mom said.

"See you later, Carter!" Adri said.

"Yeah, later!" Terry said.

"Bye Girls! So where were you anyways?" Mom quickly asked.

__

I didn't know what tell her. Yeah mom we went to the old power plant where Fred Krueger used to work. Oh and by the way, We saw him! I couldn't bring my self to tell her. But I had too. 

****

"We went to the old power plant, outside of town."

****

"Where?! You didn't, Carter tell me you didn't!" Mom yelled.

****

"We did. I'm sorry! I didn't know that's where we were going! If I knew, I wouldn't of gone!"

****

"Carter, I don't want to lose you! You know who's out there!" Mom said.

****

"I already told you he wont kill me! Believe me, I asked him. There's no stopping him this time mother! He's not going away like before. I wish he would go! But he wont go till…well I don't know."

"Are you scared of him?" Mom asked calmly.

"No." _ I went into the house and walked into my room. I'm not scared. I'm terrified! I know what he wants. But I don't want to let him. I don't know what to do. Then I herd glass shatter and a scream._

****

"OH GOD!" 

It was my mother! I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Their, standing over her, was Jason. **"NO!" **_My dad just came home from work and ran in too. Jason didn't give him a chance. Like Jason knew he was coming and knew the exact second he would come through that door. My father, he came running in the house as fast as he could. All Jason did was turn around at the right moment and drove his mershdei into his chest. I think he hit his heart. All of the blood, it was everywhere. He didn't even scream. Didn't have the chance to, I guess. Mom screamed so loudly, crying. Jason turned to her. I ran in between them. _**"NO! I wont let you!"**

__

He just looked at me with the same blank stair as before, and just stood there. I turned to my mom and hugged her. I started to cry too. I turned to see if Jason was still there, but he disappeared. **"Mom, I love you!" **_She let out a terrible cry, and fell to the ground. She crawled over to dad. Right through all the blood and laid over him. _

"Oh, God, please! Please let him rest in piece! I Love him so much! Show him true happiness!" Mom cried out.

That night was long. The police came. I guess one of the neighbors called. I went to bed sometime around 2 or 3 in the morning. Surprisingly I slept good that night. No nightmares! I woke up to Adri sitting on my bed. She was, just sitting there. ** "Adri? What are you doing here?"**

"……….."

"Adri? Is everything okay?"

"I saw him, again." Adri mumbled out.

"Freddy?"

"Yeah. Carter he tried to kill me!" Adri said. 

She showed me cuts she had all over her arms and a few on her neck.** "Adri! Oh my god!"**

"Carter, I'm scared. I'm scared to even think about sleeping." Adri started to cry, but only a little.

"Adri."

"Have you seen him in your dreams too?" Adri asked.

"Yes. I have for a while now. But he acts different towards me."

"Why?" Adri quickly asked.

"…..I'm…um…..not sure." _I lied to her. And to mom. I told Adri that my dad die last night. And Jason was the one who did it. It seems he is following me. First at school, then at the power plant, and now……home. I don't know if I'm save anywhere. I'm haunted when I am asleep and when I am awake. I'm not save anywhere. I wish there was something I could do. I feel, defenseless!_


	7. Blood Tipped Hair

****

A Different Side of the Nightmare's

~I Do not own Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger nor Friday the 13th's Jason Voorhees. I own every thing else!~ 

****

Chapter 7- Blood tipped hair

__

I'm defenseless! That word echo's in my head.

"Carter, what can we do? We are safe nowhere. " Adri said.

"I wish I could make it all go away. But I don't know how. We are defenseless! I'm sick of it! I don't want to life in fear! I wont let myself. And neither should you."

"It's hard though. You can't go anywhere without hearing something about it." Adri said.

"Carter? Adri? Can I come in?" Mom asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I know this is a hard time but why don't you go out today. Just to get out of the house. Have some fun while they do all that crap later with the investigators. Here is some money, go to the movies or the mall. Do whatever. Just don't get in trouble." Mom said.

"Thanks mom. But what about you?"

"I have to stay here. For questioning." Said mom.

"Okay mom." 

"Carter, I love you." Mom said and left the room.

"So, Adri, where shall we go?"

"I don't know! Um…maybe we can go to…the…mall?" Adri said. "Yeah! Then we can get some pizza….and buy shoes…and a new outfit…and…"

"Adri! Okay! We will go to the mall!"

__

So I got dresses and we went down stairs.

****

"We're going mom! Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay Carter. See you later! Have fun, for my sake!" Mom yelled.

__

We got in the car and headed for the mall. When we got there Adri had to go to the bath room.

****

"I told you to go before we left!" 

"But I didn't have to go then. If you hadn't hit every red light I wouldn't have to go!" Adri said to me. 

"Fine lets go!"

__

So we went to the bath room. At first no one was in there. I was fixing my hair as Adri went. I looked down at the sink thinking of my dad and everything that happened yesterday. How can I let them run my life! I looked back up at the mirror and Jason was standing behind me. I turned around and he grabbed my throat. I herd the toilet flush. Adri came out and saw Jason. Jason shoved her back in and broke the door and trap her in. It was getting hard to breath. I saw two girls come in. The door shut behind them before they realized what was going on. They screamed and tried to open the door. They where pushing it in the wrong direction.

****

"God damn it! Open!" One girl yelled.

"It wont open! I can't!" The other yelled back.

__

Jason threw me against the back wall. I could hear Adri kicking the door, tiring to get it open.

****

"Carter! Are you okay?!" Adri kept yelling.

__

I couldn't even find the strength to yell that I was okay. I saw Jason slowly walk over to the girls. One was a blonde. She looked like she was a cheerleader; Tall, and skinny. The other girl had dark brown hair. She was a little shorter than the other girl, but still skinny. I knew them! They went to my school. I never really did get along with them. It took me a second to realize it. It was Carlene and Carmen. They both screamed in fear of Jason. Carlene shook in terror and jerked forward. Jason decapitated her. Her head rolled over to me. I kicked it away. Carmen screamed and he shoved his mershedi down her throat. Blood ran down her bleach blond hair. He pulled it out and he fell over, dead. He turned and looked at me. I pushed myself against the wall and stood up then closed my eyes. When he passed Adri's stall she shoved herself through it and the door knocked him over. She ran over to me.

****

"Are you okay?!" She said breathing deeply.

__

I opened my eyes. Jason was gone. The security guards came in. I guess blood went under the door and they saw it.

****

"Carter! Was he trying to kill you?" Adri asked.

__

I looked at myself in the mirror again. Their was red marks on my neck from where he was holding me by. I turned to Adri.

****

"I don't know."

"Can we take you and ask some questions?" The security guard asked.

__

We went with him. They took forever. Asking the same questions over and over. Lastly they asked.

****

"Who did it?" He asked.

"Who did it?" I paused. 

Should I tell him? Dose he need to know? Would of Jason was trying to kill me! Will he come back it I tell him that Jason Killed them? The Jason Voorhees! Who would believe me? I don't know what is left to do. Still I feel I have no choice.


End file.
